starkidfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss 'ist wohl das bekannteste Starkid. Er ist ist ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Songwriter und Schauspieler aus San Francisco, Kalifornien. Bekannt ist er aus den Musical Parodien "A Very Potter Musical", und "A Very Potter Sequel, in denen er Harry Potter darstellt. Außerdem schrieb er Songs für alle Starkidmusicals außer Holy Musical Batman. Des Weiteren ist er der Darsteller von Blaine Anderson, einem offen homosexuellen Schüler der Dalton Academy aus der erfolgreichen US-Serie Glee. Leben Darren wurde am 5. Februar 1987 in San Francisco, Kalifornien als jüngster Sohn von Cerina (née Bru) und Charles William Criss geboren. Darren ist halb Filipino (mütterlicherseits) und halb Ire (väterlicherseits). Im Jahr 1988 zog die Criss Familie nach Honolulu, Hawaii, wo Charles die "East West Bank" eröffnete. In Jahr 1992 zog die Familie nach San Francisco zurück. Es ist anzumerken, dass Darrens Vater ein Bankier ist und ein früherer Direktor der "San Francisco Opera", des "Philharmonia Baroque Orchestra", des "Stern Grove Festival" und von "San Francisco Performances" war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Chuck Criss, dieser ist ein Teil der Indie-Rockband "Freelance Whales". Früher war Darren mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam in einer Band, dort war Darren der Schlagzeuger. Criss Interesse an der Musik und der darstellenden Künste begann in seiner frühen Kindheit - im Alter von fünf Jahren begann Criss Geigenunterricht zu nehmen und setzte diese klassische Ausbildung bis zur Universität fort. Er wurde schließlich zu einem Multi-Instrumentalist, er beherrscht inzwischen Klavier, Gitarre, Didgeridoo, Panflöte, Geige, Cello, Schlagzeug, Mandoline, Kazoo und Mundharmonika. Im Alter von zehn wurde er für das junge Konservatoriums-Programm des American Conservatory Theater akzeptiert, wo er seine prägenden Jahre mit dem Erlernen der Theater-Performances verbrachte. Er besuchte für seine Grundschulausbildung die "Stuart Hall für Jungen" und für seine höhere Schulbildung die "St. Ignatius College Preparatory." Er ging auf die "Universität von Michigan", diese schloss er 2009 mit einem Studium in Kunst und Schauspielerei ab und erhielt seinen "Bachelor of Fine Arts". Karriere 'Als Schauspieler Darren ist Teil der Theatergruppe Team StarKid, diese wurde von den Schauspielstudenten der "University of Michigan" gegründet. Seine populärste Rolle bei den StarKids war die Rolle des Harry Potter in dem "A Very Potter Musical" und in "A Very Potter Sequel". Die beiden Theaterstücke basieren auf den Harry Potter Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Criss schrieb hierbei die Hälfte aller Lieder für A Very Potter Musical und alle Lieder in A Very Potter Sequel. Für "StarShip", Februar 2011, komponierte Criss sämtliche Lieder, jedoch trat er selbst nicht in der Show nicht auf. Seit der zweiten Staffel von Glee spielt er die Rolle des "Blaine Anderson", einen sympathischen und charmanten Schüler der Dalton Academy. In beinahe jeder Folge der 5 Staffeln singt er ein Solo, die sich sher gut verkauften. Mehrere dieser Lieder waren Spitzenreiter der iTunes Charts in den USA. Am 7. Juli 2011 hatte er die Ehre auf die Premiere des letzten Harry Potters Films und die darauf folgende Gala, eingeladen zu werden. Seine Begleitung an diesem Abend war sein Freund, http://starkid.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Walker%7CJoe Walker . Darren ist außerdem mit Evanna Lynch, der Darstellerin von Luna Lovegood aus Harry Potter, befreundet. Darren Criss ersetzte in dem Broadway Stück "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" Daniel Radcliffe. Er übernahm dabei die Rolle des "J. Pierrepont Finch" vom 3. Januar bis zum 22. Januar 2012. Im April 2015 kehrt Criss zurück an den Broadway in der Rolle der Hedwig des Broadway-Musicals Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Filmografie Filme *2005 - I Adora You (als Josh) *2009 - Walker Phillips (als Elliot) *2011 - The Chicago 8 (als Yippie Man) *2011 - Glee Live! In 3D! (als sich selbst und Blaine Anderson) *2012 - Imogene (als Lee) Fernsehen *2009 - Eastwick (als Josh Burton) *2010 - Cold Case (als Ruben Harris '69) *2010 bis 2015 - Glee (Blaine Anderson) *2011 - The Glee Project (als sich selbst) *2011 - Archer (als die Stimme von Mikey und Tommy) *2012 - The Cleveland Show Musik Videos *"Skin and Bones" (2009) von Charlene Kaye *"Magnolia Wine" (2009) von Charlene Kaye *"Roll with Me" (2009) von Montgomery Gentry *"Dress and Tie" (2011) von Charlene Kaye *"Last Friday Night" (2011) von Katy Perry Zusammenarbeit mit Charlene Kaye *"Skin and Bones" von Things I Will Need in the Past (2008) *"Dress and Tie" (2011) Theater *''Fanny'' (1997) als Cesario *''Do I Hear a Waltz'' (1998) als Mauro *''Babes in Arms'' (1999) als Beauregard Calhoun *''Rumors'' (2003) *''The Music Man (2004) *''The Diary of Anne Frank (2005) *''Fiddler on the Roof'' (2005) als Tevye *''Shed a Little Light: The Music of James Taylor'' (2005) als sich selbst *''Playing For Time'' (2006) als Cellist *''Posthumous'' (2006) als Posthumous *''Pride and Prejudice'' (2008) als George Wickham *''The Last Days of Judas Iscariot'' (2008) als Judas Iscariot *''Summertime'' (2009) *''A Very Potter Musical'' (2009) als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *''Me and My Dick'' (2009) als Italienisch Restaurant-Besitzer (Sprechrolle); auch Songwriter und Gitarrist *''A Very Potter Sequel'' (2010) als Harry Potter; auch Songwriter *''Starship'' (2011) - Songwriter *''How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying'' (2012) als J. Pierrepont Finch Web Serien *2007 in "Little White Lie" als Toby Phillips *2008 in "The Media Show" als der Moderator *2011 - heute in "Life of Leopold" als Leopold Bonar Video Spiele *2011 in "Dead or Alive: Dimensions" als Jann Lee Diskografie Team StarKid *2009: Little White Lie *2009: A Very Potter Musical *2010: Me and My Dick (A New Musical) *2010: A Very StarKid Album *2010: A Very Potter Sequel *2011: StarShip Solo *2010: Human (EP) Glee *''Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 4'' (2010) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 5'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers'' (2011) *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music, Dance Party'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2'' (2011) *''Glee: The Music, Volume 7'' (2011) Externe Links *Darren Criss in der deutschen und englischen Version der Internet Movie Database. *darrencriss.com - Offizielle Webseite *Iclemyer; DarrenCriss- Youtube Auszeichnungen *2011: Dorian Awards - We're Wilde About You Rising Star Award (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Actor Breakout (für Glee) *2011: NewNowNext Awards - Brink of Fame: Actor (für Glee) *2011: Variety Magazine - Power of Youth Philanthropy (für The Trevor Project) *2011: Broadway World Chicago Awards - Best New Work/New Adaptation (für Starship) Nominierungen *2012: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) Zitate *"I play mostly guitar, and I played drums for my brother's band growing up. I grew up playing the violin which is basically how I expanded to other musical endeavors involving some of my violin training. I play a mean kazoo and harmonica if I have some alcohol in me. Of course I condone drinking and playing the harmonica at the same time cause it won't sound good at all." *"I’m Darren! I… I like beaches, sushi, and small animals (who are nice)." *"The only person who would let kids run wild, singing and dancing, looking good in blazers, is Christopher Walkin." *"Please don't kill me, im nice." *"I don't care if you're gay, straight, purple, orange, dinosaur..." *"Did someone say Darren Criss?" *"Be open to everything and just keep going, keep doing. Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t do what you’re doing, because the only person that’s gonna stop you from doing what you want is you." *"I remember seeing people’s reaction to Aladdin and thinking, ‘Oh, man, I want to be a genie when I grow up!’" *"What’s crazy is everything I’m doing now on Glee is just an extension of what I’ve been doing my whole life. If they hadn’t given me ‘Teenage Dream,’ I would have been playing it in a cafe somewhere." *There's nothing more badass than being yourself. *"Sad of course! I mean Chris is a talented guy. I mean the other nominees are amazing as well but Chris would have been my choice." (Darüber, dass Chris nicht den Emmy 2011 gewonnen hat.) *"You know, I mean - bullying takes so many different forms. You know, I think typically - especially with Trevor it’s more embodied towards young teen bullying in particular, but there’s all kinds of - especially in this day and age, there’s so many different ways of bullying. I think for me, the way to deal with it is to talk to people, surround yourself with people that support you: that’s why Trevor is so important, you know, people who feel like they don’t have that connection to other people, Trevor’s there for them." *"There is nothing more badass than being who you are." *"There’s not a damn thing that I do on my own that’s not for my fans or for people that have supported me. So, I don’t really care about my agenda, I wanna be on yours." *"No matter what, I will always prefer a live performance. Whether it be a play or a musical, or playing music live. As long as it’s live, it’s the best because there’s sort of an immediacy to connection between an audience and a performer, whereas where you do film or television, you’re at the whim of so many different forces." *"The thing I like to say is that I’m some random dude that got incredibly lucky. I’ve been given this beautiful superhero’s costume. And, I’m thinking, 'Okay, I can’t fit into this. I’m like a small little dude, I’m not gonna look cool in this outfit at all.' I’m not even just being cheeky about the outfit that I get to wear. But I literally have this power suit that has been granted to me and entrusted to me, and it is my duty to not get it dirty. Whatever people believe in, because of this suit, this thing that has nothing to do with me, it is my duty to live up to that and to believe in it as well. And luckily I do. The sociopolitical things involved with my character or the show and a lot of its ideals are ones I happen to be very supportive of myself. So it’s easy. But it’s been a gift and a blessing and I don’t feel pressured. I feel very empowered and very humbled by it. If craziness and followers and attention is gonna happen for anything, I’m lucky that it’s something like Glee. This is like the best life that I could have never imagined." Trivia *Er hatte sich ursprünglich für die Rolle von Finn Hudson beworben. *Er ging auf die Universität von Michigan und schloss diese im Jahr 2009 ab. *Darren kann Klavier, Gitarre, Didgeridoo, Panflöte, Geige, Cello, Schlagzeug, Mandoline, Kazoo und Mundharmonika spielen. *Darrens Bruder, Chuck Criss, ist Mitglied der Band "Freelance Whales". *Er schrieb die Songs für die Starkids Stücke "A Very Potter Sequel" und "Starship". Mit AJ Holmes schrieb er die Songs für "A Very Potter Musical". *Er ging in San Francisco auf eine Highschool nur für Jungs. *Er küsste unerwartet seinen Co-Star und Freund Chris Colfer auf ihrer letzten Station der Glee Europa Tour in Dublin. *Er mag grüne Äpfel. *Er liebt Strände, Sushi und kleine Tiere. *Er hat die Tenor Stimmlage. *Er ist heterosexuell. *Er hat 2011 den "Teen Choice Award for Breakout TV Star" gewonnen. *Er liebt es, die Worte "beautiful", "organic" und "genuine" in Interviews zu verwenden. *Er liebt seine Fans von Starkids und Glee. *Er wurde in der dritten Staffel von Glee zu einem Hauptcharakter aufgestuft. *In einem Interview sagte er, dass seine Mutter aus Cebu, Phillippen stammt. *Er hat spanische, phillippinische und chinesische Wurzeln. Dennoch sagt er, es sei leichter immer zu sagen, dass er nur halb phillippinisch sei. *Er kann auf italienisch sprechen und singen. *Hermine Granger ist sein Fanfiction Schwarm. *Er schrieb seinen ersten Song, "Human", als er fünfzehn war. *Sein Lieblings Baseball Team sind die "San Francisco Giants". *Gerüchten zufolge hat Darren einen Vertrag mit "Sony Music Entertainment" unterzeichnet und arbeitet an einem Album, was bisher nicht offiziell bestätigt wurde. *Er spricht gebrochenes japanisch, weil sein Vater für eine lange Zeit in Japan gelebt hat. *Sein bester Freund sowie Mitbewohner ist Joey Richter. *Er hat 4 Jahre lang in Hawaii gelebt, von 1988 bis 1992. *Er vergisst öfters (eigentlich immer) die Lyrics seiner eigenen Songs. *Er hat auf dem Broadway sein Debüt in dem Stück ""How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" gemacht als J. Pierrepont Finch vom 3. Januar bis zum 23. Januar 2012. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila. *Er ist 1,73 m groß. Kategorie:Darsteller